Family Bonds
by TheLastStand09
Summary: Alex Nixx lost the one person he always loved. Now he and his daughter Ember move to Arcadia Bay to have a fresh start. But he's still in grief and can't seem to move on. Till he meets a certain Blonde waitress who shares the same pain. /OcxJoyce/ Other side pairing's later on.


Hello! Welcome to my new story. This one i got inspiration from the before the storm trailers and gameplay. Warning one of the oc's, Alex is transgender. (Physically a woman psychologically a man) So if your not into that I suggest you skip this story. I wanted to try something very different and that is what i'm pretty good at. So if you are going to read this I hope you all Enjoy :) The oc profile is for the new people who haven't read my past stories.

* * *

OC Profile-Alex- Hair color and style- Black/Short and messy

Eye color-Hazel

Skin tone- White

Height-6'3

Bust size- B cup

Daily clothes- Dark red short sleeved shirt. Dark blue loose jeans. and steel toe work boots.

Oc Profile- Ember as of right now- Hair color and style- Dark blonde/Short with longer left side bangs

Eye color- Rare ruby red.

Skin tone- Caramel brown

Height- 5'5 as of right now. final height will be 5'9

Bust size- B as o right now. Final size will be c

Daily clothes- Black Sleeveless shirt. Black jeans and red tennis shoes.

Accessories- small right eyebrow piercing

* * *

Alex's pov- I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I sighed and reached over to shut it off. I laid there in silence for a few minutes looking at the ceiling. I turned my head to the side to see the other half of the bed barren. I rubbed the empty spot slowly. " _I miss waking up to your beautiful smile's so fucking much."_

Today is the first day of work in the town me and my daughter Ember just moved to. Arcadia Bay. I slowly got myself out of bed and headed for the shower. When I was done I headed for the kitchen to start breakfast. I was terrible at it. I always burnt something. _"She would have been giving me the look if she saw me trying to cook in her place. She loved cooking and baking and she was so damn good at it...We'll never get to taste her cooking again."_

I wiped my eyes clear of fresh tears. I won't cry I have to move on. That's one of the main reasons why we moved. Start fresh.

I then heard the smoke alarm and it snapped me out of my trance. "Shit!" I yelled in anger. I removed the frying pan that held the pancakes I was trying to make and turned off the stove. I put the pan into the sink because it was so hot. The food was ruined anyway. "Shit! Fucking son of a bitch!" _"I can't even make fucking breakfast. I'm so fucking useless!"_

"Dad are you alright?" A voice asked in concern.

I steadied myself over the counter and took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Yeah I just..Sorry there won't be any breakfast today." I answered. " _I can't even support my daughter with breakfast..I'm a horrible father."_

I heard my daughter walk over and hugged me from behind. "It's alright I can go without."

 _"That's the damn problem you shouldn't have to."_ I thought to myself as I turned around and hugged her back. "You..You going to be alright by yourself today?" I asked as we broke the hug. It was the beginning of summer vacation for the kids.

She smiled weakly and replied. "Yeah I'll be ok. Watch some movies or something."

"Alright. I'll be back later squirt love you."

"Love you to dad."

I gave her a quick hug and got my boots on and headed for my car. _"At least work will keep my mind occupied._

* * *

When me and the crew closed down for the day I decided to get a drink before heading home. When I asked some of the guys for a good place for a drink and something to eat they said the Two Whale's diner was a good stop. So that's where I was right now.

I walked in the small diner and I was impressed by the retro look. There was hardly anyone around only about three people.

I sat at the bar and stretched. _"Good to be working again."_

"Hey there darlin what can I get you to drink?"

I looked at the source of the voice and my god was she good lookin. "Decaf please."

The waitress gave me a small smile and grabbed a mug and pot of coffee and poured me a cup. "I never seen you around here before."

"Just moved into town a couple days ago." I answered then took a sip. " _This is good shit."_

"I see. Where were you from?" She asked.

"Small town in Minnesota."

"How are you liking Arcadia so far?"

I shrugged. "It's alright. The sea breeze feels nice."

She chuckled. "It does feel nice. Got any family?"

I winced a bit at the mention of 'family' but answered. "Yeah I got a daughter she's 14."

She smiled and said. "I also got a daughter. She's only a year older."

She was called by another customer and told me she's be right back. I couldn't help myself but take a quick glance at her ass as she walked away. " _Nice very nice."_

A few moments later she came back and leaned over the counter. "Sorry bout that."

"It's fine. Anyway what does your husband do for a living?" I asked. Then I noticed her happy demeanor changed to sorrow.

"He.." She cleared her throat. "He passed away about a year ago. Car accident."

Now I felt like a jackass. "Sorry." I mumbled.

She took a steady breath and replied. "It's fine i'm starting to accept it but...It's been really hard on my daughter."

I nodded. "I know exactly how you feel my...My wife passed away two years ago. Brain tumor. My daughter took it pretty hard as well then shortly after she lost her childhood friend so I decided to move for both our sake's. Start fresh you know?"

She nodded in understanding. "Yeah I understand completely...You must love your daughter very much."

I smiled. "She's my everything...I'm Alex by the way."

She smiled back. "Joyce."

We spent a good hour talking. It was a pretty slow night so she didn't have to leave in the middle of conversation that much. _"I think I'll make stopping here a daily routine."_

* * *

I arrived back home with a few bags in my hand. "Ember!? I'm home!" I went to the kitchen and set the bags down on the table.

I heard some shuffling around upstairs then footsteps walk down the stairs and Ember came into the kitchen. "Hey dad your a bit late today."

I opened up a bag and handed Ember a take out box. "Sorry I got...Preoccupied."

Ember looked at me with a questioning look but then seemed to shrug it off and sat down as I joined her. "Bacon eggs? Mmmm smells good." Ember commented.

We both took a bite and I swear I thought I was tasting 'her' cooking again. " _This is delicious!"_

"Wow where did you get this dad? It's so good It's almost as good as..." She stopped mid sentence and her happy mood took a quick turnaround.

I hated seeing that sad look on my daughter. I stood up and sat down next to Ember and pulled her into a hug. I could tell she was trying very hard not to cry. "Shhh. It's ok Ember. I'm here."

She hugged me back and mumbled. "I miss her so much dad...Both of them"

I just held her tighter. "Me to squirt...Me to."

After calming down we both resumed with dinner.

* * *

It was close to bed time and as Ember was getting ready I was doing my nightly routine. I made a small little shrine above the fireplace. The urn that contained the ash's of my late wife with a picture of her me and Ember during happier time's next to it.

"Hey hon had a pretty ok day today. I burnt breakfast again no shock there huh?..And uhh had my first day of work. The guys there are a decent bunch and..I uhh Met this really good lookin waitress today. Nowhere near as good lookin as you of course but she's definitely a close second she's really nice has a good smile." I wiped my eyes from the few tears I let slip out. "Sorry I..I shouldn't be talking like that about another woman no one could replace you no one...I love you so much. Goodnight."

I turned off the lights and was about to head upstairs for bed when I saw Ember waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. "Dad.."

" _Fuck she heard me." "_ Ember I'm sorry you know me I just say things and." Before I could say anything else she just stood up and gave me a hug.

She whispered. "Dad...It's ok. It's been two years. I think it's time you start moving on with your life. I hate seeing you alone like this and I know mom would have to."

I choked down a sob as I hugged my daughter. "No one can replace your mother Ember. No one."

"I know dad. She will always be my mom. I'm not asking you to replace her. I'm asking you to make room in your heart for another and be happy again. I haven't seen you happy since she passed."

" _Look at me. Being comforted by my own daughter. It should be the other way around."_ We broke the hug and I gave her a small smile. "I love you so much Ember. There was never a second in our life where me and your mother regretted bringing you home."

She smiled back trying not to cry. "And I couldn't have asked for better parents."

I ruffled her hair causing her to laugh. "Alright squirt get to bed."

I followed her upstairs and as she was about to enter her room she said. "Hey dad? If she can cook like that you definitely should give it a try. I miss having a decent home meal." She teased and closed the door.

I shook my head in amusement. _"Little smartass."_

I went into my room got into the covers and closed my eyes. " _I love you Amanda. I'll try and move on. Not just for me and you but for Ember. I hope you'll understand."_ For some reason. Tonight was warmer than usual. As if i was being held in the arms of my wife again.

* * *

Hope you all Enjoy this new story. Leave your thoughts or comments and I'll try and update this as much as I can but this was pretty much the demo chapter. I'll put all my effort into this story after finishing the one i'm working on. 'By your side.' Till then have a nice day :)


End file.
